Naruto Beast Master
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha to fight and live in the Beast Village and Naruto's wits comes into play when he's spiteful against his own family. When he enters the battles he'll face he will learn to survine and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone hope you like this **

**I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be cooler**

**

* * *

**_In Konoha_

A teenage boy sighed as he laid in his bed looking at the ceiling with a angry, bored expression. He had black hair with silver tips and red highlights and a pair of blue eyes. He also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The dude's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was angry at a few people. A few months ago he and his team went to the Land of Waves for an escort mission that turned into a bloody battle. Naruto battled Zabuza the_ Mist's Devil _and Haku his student and partner. During the mission Naruto killed Gato a rich evil midget and all of his mercenaries and saved the two mist ninja.

Zabuza and Haku moved to Konoha reapy their debt to Naruto for giving them a second chance at life. Naruto had them live with him in his apartment and the three acted like a family. Naruto sighed as he walked to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror.

Naruto dyed his hair black, with silver tips and red highlights. Naruto had Kyuubi changed his eye color to a dark blue. Naruto also had to deal with a problem later this month. Naruto knew the Sandaime Hokage died and Naruto was sad but Naruto was never to stay sad he simply shrugged off the old man's death and pay his respects. During the Sand and Sound war Naruto managed to save a girl by the name of Kin Tsuchi. Kin was half dead when he find her. Kin's chakra was nearly gone and her soul was slipping away till he healed her. Till then Kin was always by Naruto's side.

After checking himself out Naruto went into his room and thought things out. Naruto trained himself in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Weapons, Medic Jutsu, and his Bijuu skills at the ageof three. Naruto was an expert at his areas and took pride in that. Naruto than decided on something.

_In a week I will be finally be gone from this hell. Stupid Ojiji was always holding me here thinking I could become a Hokage HA! What a laugh I did all the things he told me to just to keep him happy now that's he dead I can be free._

Naruto knew what the old man was proud of him and Naruto packed up his things thinking of a another problem. Orochimaru used his Kinjutsu to summon the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki his parents. Naruto thought he was an orphan and pushed his parents away not wanting to be with them. Naruto hated Minto Namikaze because he made his life a living hell and Kushina because she didn't leave him a momento of her.

Naruto also found out his grandparents were the daimyos of Hi no Kuni and that he had a younger sister Hitomi. Naruto hated his sister becuase she didn't hold an demon, she had a wonderful childhood, and most of all_ love_.Hitomi looked like Kushina and had Minato's attidude. Naruto didn't care about his family one bit and just for things to piss him off he found more news. Jiraiya Kazama and Tsunade Senju were his godparents. Naruto never trusted Jiraiya after that incident and put him down when he seen him.

Naruto had multiple summoning contracts and elemental affinitie to various elements. Naruto decided to exchanged citizenship to the _Beast Village in The Land of Animals_. To Naruto he loved the place and told Kin and Haku the news. Kin and Haku loved Naruto so they packed up too hell Zabuza decided to tag along because Konoha was too peaceful.

Naruto walked into the living room and looked around staring at Haku and Kin. Haku had hair black with a brown tint that went to just went to her mid-back. Haku had a C-cup and nice pale skin with pretty brown eyes. Kin had black that went a little past her waist and black eyes also she had a C-cup.

Naruto looked at them with a scared expression. Naruto was afraid to love anyone because he was beated, rape, abuses, and punished since he was a baby. Naruto decided to act cold and uncaring to others and didn't care about anyonw else only himself. Naruto talked to Kyuubi and she said this**: Follow what your heart speaks and you'll find the answer.**

Naruto did that and he found out that he did loved Haku and Kin. He decided to get this over with.

"Okay time we leave we'll make to the Beast Villag e in a hour"

"Okay but Nauto-kun how do we get there?" asked Kin.

"With this but first ZABUZA GET YOUR ASS HERE!!!!!!!" the swordman came with a tired look and growled.

Naruto began making seals and stopped on Tora.

"Psychi Style: Teleportation!" everyone got blinded by a bright white light and after ten seconds of dizzyness they gasped. The Beast Village was a combination of every enviroment in the world housing all kinds of animals and plants. The village also got an great atmospere and have a nice feeling to it.

Naruto smiled and walked to an apartment the others followed him. Naruto open the door and went in. Once everyone got in Naruto spoke.

"Ok pick a room, unpack, and eat then go to bed we have to meet to the Ju(u)Kage(Beast Shadow) tommorow"

"Hai" everyone got settled up. The apartment had six bedrooms and three bathrooms with a living room, kitchen, and balcony. After a few hours everyone got settled in with a few ideas. Kin's room had a booming stereo and had an eletric guitar, bass guitar, and an drum set with more instruments. Haku's room had an pool and a jacuzzi. Zabuza's room was filled with all kinds of swords with a few daggers and finally Naruto's room had an awsome extra room within his room that he would like to call **his private **room and for dinner was chicken and rice

**_Hey sorry for the short chapter the story sounded better in my head well here are the elements, beasts, and girls Naruto well have here in this fic:_**

**_Fire=Fox Shark(and various sea creatures)=water_**

**_Dog=Earth Wolf=_****_Thunder(Lightning)_**

**_Nature(Wood)=Toad Falcone=Wind_**

**_Dragon=Storm Phoenix=Light_**

**_Snake=Lave(Magma) Tiger=Ice_**

**_Reptiles=Darkness(Shadow(s)) Crow(Raven)=Spirit_**

**_Rhino/Bull/Elephant/=Sand(Dust) Monkey=Magnetism_**

**_Eagle=Psychic Lion=Space/Time_**

**_Cat=Poisen Bear=Steel/Crystal_**

**_This are the animals Naruto will fight with and sign a contract with I'll explain at the end of this chapter now the girls:_**

**_Hinata, Ino, Haku, Kin, Tenten, Temari, Hana, Tayuya, Yugito, Isaribi, Ayame, Anko, Kyuubi, Hanabi, Shizune, Shion, Koyuki, Haruna, Yugao, and an OC of my creation plus a few more girls. I will also put Bleach, Inuyasha, and two unknown anime girls in next chapter now I'll tell you the info on the Beast Village._**

**_In the Beast Village Animals have special elemental powers that can be beautful and deadly. The Beast village has a device that can human can use the animal's power called the B-Drive. The B-Drive is a gauntlet device like a Duel Disk in Yugioh and a deck is used to power up a beasts abilities so I'll explain that in the chapter Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Get Your Fangs and The Pack Comes Soon

**Hello everyone hope you like this new chapter **

**I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be cooler**

**

* * *

Konoha**

Several people were in the Hokage's office. One of them was Minato and the others were Kushina, Hitomi, Jiraiya, Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Rin. Minato and Kushina went to the hospital to see how Naruto's life was and frankly they were piss. One reason they were piss was because Jiraiya Naruto's godfather was supposed to look after him along with Tsunade and now they were talking about serious matters.

"Now Jiraiya-sensei explain yourself why you couldn't look after my son even though you promised me that if something happens to me or Kushina you would take care of him" Minato said with an angry look on his face with KI making the toad sage shiver in fear.

"Sigh Minato please understand I couldn't watch Naruto because I had to find information on Akatski and I didn't find the time to-" Jiraiya's sentence was cut short when a kunai flew past private area making him scared. He looked and gulped seeing Kushina with a katana and murder in her eyes as she growled.

"You coundn't find time to look after our child but had time to look at women nake in the bathhouse I should kill you right now" Jiraiya now knew he was going to die till he remembered something.

"I always left Naruto a little money and even a gift please let me make it up to me" Minato glared at his former teacher and sighed as the room tenses.

"Fine I'll let you make it up to Naruto you being forgiven is up to my son" Jiraiya smiled and bowed.

"Now Tsunade I know you left the village because of your grief but get over it and now with out of the way we can begin a plan to have Naruto maybe accept us" everyone smiled and think. Kakashi always watched Naruto when was young in fact the scarecrow give Naruto half of his paycheck each month to live off of and protected him most of the time when he was in ANBU. Rin always healed Naruto he got beated and made sure the staff did their best to save Naruto's life countless made sure that he out half of his savings from his Icha Icha buisness to Naruto's account making the kid afford something. Tsunade sometimes send a letter to Naruto wanting Naruto to know he was never alone.

Hitomi was crying at home remembering what Naruto said to her and their grandparents.

"Oni-chan" she sobbed.

_Flash back jutsu!!!!!!_

_Hitomi and her grandparents were in the red light district and scowled. The red light district was full of drunks and the scum of the village. They made it to Naruto's apartment and gasped the place looked like it was burned down, broken, and destroyed multiple times and they could smell blood which they guess was Naruto's and something foul. They knocked the door and waited not ten seconds later the door open revealing Zabuza with a butcher knife coated in blood._

_Zabuza grinned at them and waved "Yo who are you?"_

_The three gulped "Um we're Naruto's family" Hitomi said making Zabuza stare at them for a sec. . .SMASH!!!!!!!_

_Zabuza stabbed the knife he was holding at the floor beneth them and glared at them using his KI(killing intent)._

_"You shitholes where were you when Naruto was young ? Because I'm telling you if you hurt him I cut your heads off and present them to all of Konoha" the tree nodded and quickly ran to Naruto's room knocking and hoping he would understand them. The door open revealing Naruto but they gaasped at his appearence. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead, stomach, legs, and arms also the clothes were stained in blood._

_Naruto looked at them with a bored, uncaring stare and scowled._

_"Who the hell are you? I'll need rest so make this quick" the group gulped prepared for the worst._

_Hitomi stepped up to her older brother and said "Naruto I'm your sister" Naruto stared her before really staring at her. Hitomi had red hair that was cut short laying to his mid-back and had gray eyes with a purple greem tint to them. Naruto laughed and smirked at her._

_"HAHAHAHA!! HEHEHE YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING WITH ME I'M AN ORPHAN I HAVE NO FAMILY!!!!!!" the group of three flinched at Naruto's laughter and cried._

_"Naruto believed us we are your family we're your grandparents and Hitomi is your little sister" said an old man who had blonde hair and brown eyes and an old woman who had black hair in a bun and blue eyes._

_Naruto stopped laughing and looked at them then he glared at them with red glowing slitted eyes, a red energy surrounding Naruto as he looked ready to kill them. Once they fault the imense pressure they got on the floor trying to breath and not pass out. Naruto stepped closer and said in an demonic tone._

_"You're not my family and never will be. I been beaten like a dog and had to eat spoil food out of a dumpster. I been raped so many times if I was a woman I would have a fifty kids. I been trying to leave this hell hole but Hokage-baka always stopped me. I never felt like this I thinking I have a family that's ALIVE and never tried to see me well go to hell I give up the name Naruto Uzumaki I am now Naruto and never forget that" Naruto said as he ready his claws but before he tried to kill he said one last thing to them._

_"On every birthday I have I tried to attempt suicide and almost succeeded, I just want the pain go away and maybe find happiness but that's never gonna happen" Naruto said as he fell to the ground and puked up blood making lay there shivering in pain before he passed out. Kin and Haku felt the killing intent and rushed into the room and screamed as Haku laid Naruto's head in her lap and tried to save him while Kin holded him softly but firmly and sang a song hoping it would calm him down and to their surprise it work and Naruto grabbed them as if they dissapear._

_Not two seconds later the door bust down revealing Zabuza with his sword in hand and once he saw Naruto being craddled in Haku's lap covered in blood he saw red. Zabuza saw Haku as a daughter he never had Kin two was his second 'daughter' and Naruto was like an annoying little brother and needless to say the demon of the mist was PISS._

_"Get out before I have some beheading to do" Naruto's sister, grandfather, and grandmother ran out of the apartment going to the Namikaze compound._

_FLASHBACK JUTSU RELEASH!!!!!!!!_

Hitomi packed her things and went to the Hokage Tower. Once she got in she seen everyone thinking and couldn't help but blinked confusely.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Just thinking of a way for Naruto to accept us as his family" replied Minato.

"Um why not try to make an alliance with the Beast Village? I mean that's where Naruto's living now isn't it?" Everyones eyes widen and give the girl a bear hug.

"Hitomi I think you're a genius I called the Juukage and arrange a meeting maybe we can stay there instead of here" Minato as everyone looked at him.

"Konoha doesn't deserve us if it's people would treat a child like the worst sinner or criminal on the planet" everyone nodded and packed up deciding that Konoha should go to hell and face the Shinigami.

**In the Beast Village**

Naruto woke up and got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. After that Naruto made breakfast and waited for everyone to wake up. Everyone woke up due to Naruto's cooking and rushed to the table eating silently, happily.

Naruto looked at them and sighed before summoning Kyuubi and letting her eat as well. Kyuubi had pale skin with a slight tan and purple eyes with dark crimson hair that was to her mid-back. She had an full hourglass figure and nice full D-cup boobs. after a tasty treat everyone left and went to the Juukage's office. It was a ten minute walk to the tower and everyone walked in looking to see someone.

The Juukage was Sakai Seiguro and he was thirty two years old. He had black hair and brown eyes and a goatee. He looked at them and smirked.

"Okay you transfered here because you couldn't stay in Konoha (everyone nodded), you wanted a better life (everyone nodded),and you want to make your dreams come true (everyone nodded), ok those reasons are good enough for now but before I reinstate you guys as shinobi in this village I have to make you guys become with the animals". Everyone was confused at this.

"Excuse Juukage-sama what are you talking about?"

"Okay I'll tell you guys but no questions till the end" He said looking at them with a critical eye as they nodded before he took a deep breath.

"Let's see in this village the way we fight is by our animals. The animals here have been here since the begining of time and protected us. The people prayed to Kami-sama to allow us to fight with the animals and he answered our prares. The people became one with the animals and achieve great power by a device called the Beast-disk. The beast disk allows us to fight in several different ways. The first is called the** race battle** this battles tranforms yours beast into an vechicle and race through an course or something. The next is called the **survival battle** this battle is about lasting longer than your opponet and whoever has the most damage is the loser. The final one is called the **fusion battle** this battle means you combine with your beast and we leave it at I can't explain it better than that".

Everyone looked at each other and smiled now they could be free and happy. Sakai smirked and had them follow him to the Beast center. Now everyone was in the lab ready to receive thheir own beast. Naruto and Zabuza hoped they have strong beasts while Haku and Kin hoped they have beautiful ones. Sakai stood by a giant scanner and explained.

"Okay ladies this thing is the Beast Scanner and it scans you finding the best animal for you. Depending on the person they can have as many animals as they want. Now the animal is alive and real and is from the summoning world like Gamabunta and Kyuubi. Now when you get your beast you automanically sighen the contract the beast has and whatever the beasts will explain everything to you later".

"Now everyone please step inn and relax this is painless" everyone did what they were told and stepped in the scan and close their eyes. It seem black to them before they got blinded by a white light. They open their eyes and found their beasts. Their beasts looked at them and stared at their masters.

Zabuza's beast was a lion but not just any lion it was dark blue fur and it's mane with black it also had brown eyes. Zabuza looked at it and smirked under his mask.

"Hey" to everyone's surprise the lion replied.

"Remember the beasts here can talk like any human just like a summon" said a laughing Sakai.

Zabuza looked at his lion and smirked knowing it was a boy because of the mane. "I'll name your Umiken(ocean sword)" the lion smiled and walked to Zabuza.

Now Haku looked at her beast and it was an snow leopard. It was white with vlack spots and had yellow eyes. Haku petted it making it pur under her touch.

"Hello I'll name you Fubuki(blizzard)'' the leopard and Haku smiled.

Kin looked at her beast to see it was a panther and it black with a green fur on it's paws Kin could see it was male. "I'll name you Kuroyami(night)" Kin sat down and played with her new friend.

Naruto looked at his beast and it was an tiger. It was red with dark blue stripes and blue eyes and Naruto could see it was a girl. Naruto walked to her and petted her ears making his pur. "I'll call you Torayamagi"

Sakai said one last thing to them before walking out to do work. "Forget to tell ya all beasts here have elemental types and whatever type or types it is it can learn that elemental jutsu better well Ja ne".

Naruto looked at his beast then his eyes widen "Shit Sakai-san forget to give us our Beast disks".

**_Now I hope this explains some of the stuff in the previous chapter and gives you an idea in what's gonna happen well I see ya later. In case I forget please tell me what beasts Naruto should get and what you want in the story and PM me some ideas and suggestions you have. Also PM me if there's someone out there that can help me with this story just PM me and we'll talk about partnership and maybe even friendship I just want a friend to write with well Ja ne minna-san._**


	3. Birds Fly into the Night and Sing

**Hello everyone hope you like this new chapter **

**I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be cooler and smarter.**

It was now morning in the Beast Village. Naruto woke up and yawned as he got up and stretched. After a few exercises he walked to the window and smiled. The Beast Village wasn't a village like all the other places the world. The place looked like a modern city with movie theatres, schools, malls, and just about everything a city would have and more. Kin liked the music stores, Haku liked the garden stores, Zabuza liked the bars, and Naruto liked the libraries (Oh my lord Naruto likes to read!). During the week everyone decided to got jobs to do in their free time, besides being a ninja dosn't always pay the bills.

Kin got a job at a music and movie store called Shikibu's. Haku landed a job at the hospital working as a nurse and she regretted it because the patients would stare at her .. um bum. Not sooner than a day Haku quit and got new job working at a cafe called Kami-Koohi as a waitress. Zabuza got a job at a dojo,assistant teaching both adults and kids fighting but after one lesson Zabuza had them crying to mama. Naruto got a job at a restaurant that was pretty popular, he worked as a chef and waiter.

Naruto looked back to his bed and smiled once more. His tiger Yamatora was sleeping like a kitten and in a cute.. in a deadly way. Naruto find out Yamatora had a affinity for ice and lava attacks though her main was pretty much ice. Naruto, Kin, and Haku had to study for school. The Beast Village had a different learning environment. Both Civilians and beast fighters learned together even the civilians here could kick a jounin ass from here to Suna. Naruto remembered one time when he saw a Ame ninja trying to hit on a girl. The girl got piss and kicked the dude in the nuts making him cry and another kick was delivered to his nads again this time sending him flying to the swamp-lands.

Naruto sign and got in the shower in the bathroom in his room getting ready for the day. Kin woke up finding her panther beast resting on her side of the bed and couldn't hope but find it cute to think that a big cat would so adorable sleeping, she giggled and went to the bathroom getting for the day. Haku now woken up and stretched before petting her leopard on the head softly and went to the bathroom going to get ready for the day.

As usual when Kin and Haku would go to the bathroom they would stare/glare at each other with frowns and then start a brawl. Naruto would stop them before they cause damage, after all they just moved in and it would be a shame to have their home destroyed before the end of the month. Naruto would have them flip a coin and then decides who goes first and the other would get their turn soon. As required by law all ninja and civilians under the age of eighteen are to go to school till graduation or another reason so the guys didn't have a choice and besides it might be better than the last school.

Currently Naruto, Kin, and Haku were going to Onizuki High School. The school had students wear uniforms to keep order and the grades were 10-12 so Naruto, Haku, and Kin were first year students, 10 graders.

**Author's note: I'm following the Japanese school system and here's a fact for you guys that you might be interested in if you want to read it. In Japan elementary school is grades 1 to 6. Middle school is grades 7 to 9 and high school is 10 to 12 and the rest is the same as anywhere else where well sayoonara minna-san.**

After a while of preparing for school Naruto and the girls went to the school. They couldn't help but find the uniforms to be cool looking. Naruto was wearing black pants, a short sleeved buttoned up shirt that was white, and a blue blazer jacket, obviously he was wearing the boy version of the uniform also boys and girls had the option to wear the red tie and Kin and Haku decided th wear them. Kin and Haku were wearing black skirts that thankfully covered their legs. They also worn a white button shirt and a blue blazer like Naruto. They got to school by walking but sometimes they took a train or ride they beasts there.

It was only ten minutes that they arrived at Onizuki(** Author's note: I'll change the name later**). The school was big and had a slightly homey feel to it. The place had a pool, weight room, and beast courses. Onizuki was one of the best schools in the district and was pretty popular during lunch. Zabuza signed them in and finished the paper-work, so all that was left was try to learn and hopefully graduate.

They arrived at the front gates and looked into the distance. Naruto smiled and walked in with his girls following suit.

_Konoha_

A lone girl was crying in her bed. She was holding a picture of Naruto and clutching it to her chest letting her tears stained the glass that covered the picture. In a week she was going to find Naruto and tell him how she feels about him buut before she could she do that he vanished. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was gone and out of her reach. She loved Naruto beacause of her determination and strong will-power to succeed.

_Naruto-kun I love you so much it hurts. I wish I wasn't so shy then maybe I could help you more instead of hiding in the shadows. All I want in life was to love you and only you, now that you're gone I don't know what to do._

The girl would have continued thinking to herself when the door to her room opened revealing her little sister. She took a closer at her and gasped. Her eyes were red possibly from crying and her cute face was stained in tears like her's. She jumped out of bed and hugged her little sister wanting to know what happen and make it better.

"Nee-chan is Naruto-niichan gone"? Asked the sobbing girl as Hinata cried with her.

"Yes he's gone and I don't where he went"

"I think I know someone that can help" said a voice behind the door revealing it was Neji with a smug look on his face.

"I heard about your problem Hinata"

Said girl blushed slightly "can you help us?" Hinata asked as Neji nodded.

"But before I give you the information on Naruto's location why are you looking for him?"

"Because I love him and Hanabi wants to see her big Naru-niichan" Hinata said boldly as Hanabi blushed and Neji smirked.

"Okay fine the only few people that know Naruto's where-abouts is Tsunade-sama and the girls of the Rookie Nine" Neji said as he walked out of the room before saying one last thing to the girls.

"Oh and don't forget you guys owe me big time" and with that the Hyuuga boy left. Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other and blinked then they laughed. After a happy moment they stopped and chatted.

"Well nee-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now?"

"We'll go to Naruto-kun" Hinata said as if she was going on a journey as Hanabi smiled. They both hated the clan because the clan never acted like a family, only the brance family cared for them if so they decided to run. Hinata and Hanabi would be banished from the clan making them both happy beisdes Hinata would go where ever Naruto was same with Hanabi.

The two Hyuuga girls packed up they stuff and left a note to the clan saying they will never return. .

_One hour later at the Yamanaka Flower shop_

Hinata and Hanabi made it to Ino's home and entered. To their surprise Ino wasn't alone. There in the living room was Tenten, Temari, Ayame, Hana, Anko, Shizune, and Yugao. They open their mouths to speak but nothing came out but a huh?.

"Okay we're all here because we all love Naruto-kun" Everyone nodded.

"Now when I read Naruto's mind some time ago I found out that he want to the Beast Village" Ino said as everyone seem to like the Beast Village.

"I know where it is and when I read his mind I learned the Teleportation Jutsu so get packing we are gonna take our man!" Ino screamed with joy as everyone gathered around her ready to go but before they did that they threw away their headbands and ANBU masks then teleported to Beast Village.

_In the Beast Village_

Sakai couldn't help but sigh in annoyance as he stared at the people in the room. He got a message about intruders at the front gates in the Ki(forrest) district. To his surprise they were all women and all but one were Konoha shinobi. He was now in his office staring at various women in the room with a heated look.

"Okay you tried to sneak into my village that would have gotten you killed and the reason you're here is because you all love a guy" everyone nodded as Sakai smiled.

"Okay fine all of you except Anko-san, Yugao-san, Shizune-san, well go to school and Hana you're in your final year so be prepared and I managed to got you all a house free of charge till next month so you guys will see Naruto at Onizuki High School home of the new Onizuki Devils well good luck and remember I'm watching you" and with that everyone left ready to see Naruto in the morning perhaps.

**I hoped you liked this chapter next one will have a racing fight so be prepared for fast turns and sharp passing. By the way PM your ideas for me so I can make the story interesting and if anyone wants to write a story like this one you have my permission if you can do it bye bye minna-san. One more thing if anyone wants to write this story with me PM me or review because I got training to do for football and a big Japanese project to do and that well take a lot of my time so Ja ne.**


	4. The Great Roaring Melody

**Hello everyone hope you like this new masterpiece of mine.**

**I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be cooler and smarter. Also I don't own the songs just love listening to 'em**

It was another day in the Beast Village (or Beast City) at Narutos's room. It was now the weekend, no school or work and now they had nothing do. Naruto was thinking on taking Haku and Kin to dinner and maybe a movie but decided against it knowing those two would fight over him. He sighed, maybe a shower will clear his thoughts.

Meanwhile in Kin's the girl was doing her usual thing. Kin was in bed listening to her favorite music on her ipod with a book in hand. She was thinking on going out with Naruto but she knew Haku would try to intervene in her alone time with him. She sighed as she got up from bed, maybe a walk will do her some good.

Now in Haku's room she was thinking on taking Naruto to the mall with her. She knew that Naruto was interested in the latest stuff so maybe spending some time with him will help her come closer to him. But there was a problem:Kin. That girl was always by Naruto's said making sure that she woundn't have the fox boy alone in her grabby hands. She sighed and left her room maybe a shower will cool her down a bit.

Now after a relaxing shower Naruto grabbed his new outfit and looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing black pants, a blue shirt and a white jacket. The outift was bought by Haku and Kin. The reason why those two bought the set of clothes was because they were tired of seeing their Naruto a trashy, outdated, and a little shitty orange jumpsuit. To Naruto the day he went shopping with the girls was a hell worst then whatover Hades could ever made.

Naruto was about to leave till he forgot something. His skateboard. Zabuza bought it for him and when he tried to asked the swordsman why he got it ofr him he simply replied with these words.

_Tch. . I got you that board so you would stop bothering me for a water jutsu now beat it! I got work to do and heads to roll. ._

Naruto decided no questions ask.

Yamatora seeing her friend going ran next to him and purred. Naruto smiled and patted her head, together the two went into the city hoping to have a little fun.

When Naruto left Haku and Kin who returned from her walk were glaring at each other. The two glared at each other with looks that could make a Kage run with fear. The two girls beast were sweatdropping at the scene and looked at each other with annoyed sighs.

"Yo pather should we tell them that Naru left?" Said Fubuki.

"Yeah then I can breath tension free air" the chuckled at that and walked up to their masters before a cat fight broke out.

"Yo Haku-chan, Kin-chan" Said the black cat as the two girls stopped their staring contest and looked at them.

"What?"

"Well Naruto left and said something on going the park maybe you two could catch a movie or something" said Fubuki with a grin as Haku and Kin blinked. A few minutes of silence past and the girls were gone.

"What the hell just happen?"

"They went to get dress can't get their boy toy in their pjs." The two big cats shrugged and went to sleep a trait found in all felines had.

Naruto was riding his skateboard threw the crowd of people and was amazed by the city. The Beast Village was sweet and glorious nothing but that. Yamatora was running next to him and the two were looking around town. The two heard something in the local joint and went over to it. To their surprise it was a band and they were looking okay to say the least. They could see a bass and guitar sitting on their respective stands, a keyboard, drums, and finally a mic stand with a few other instruments.

Naruto was seeing the dude with spiky and another with a haircut that reminded him of Kakashi's talking, rather loudly. Before he could ask what the problem was the spiky dude bailed out.

"Forget this I quit!" left the joint and his instrument behind as the other guys sigh dreadfully.

Naruto over to them and look them over. The guys looked kinda above average and okay to him. Naruto looked at the red head with purple eyes.

"What was that?"

"That was our lead singer and we're screwed"

"Why?"

"Because today's our chance to finally have a turning point in our lives" he took a deep breath before continuin.

"Last night we got a call from a famous band promoter. He wanted us to perform a concert here and seeing if we impress his enough we get a sign in with Rolling Stone."

"Sounds big" Naruto said with sympathy in his voice as the dude nodded.

"It is and the fight was because of the setlist we were planning to play today and that guy Tamaki was saying he didn't like the songs me and the others decided to play. He threw a tantrum and now we got no vocals, only back up vocals."

"Wow you guys are screwed" Naruto mumbled as the guys sighed with sad expressions on their faces.

"I got a idea if you want to listen to it" Naruto said as the guys faces filled with hope.

"What?"

"I'll be your lead vocals" Naruto said as the guys looked at him. After ten seconds the guys shoulders plopped down dejectively.

"You singing we might as well quit and head back home" the drummer said.

"Well he's offering and he's our only chance besides, we don't got much time to found another singer" said the bassist.

"Well we give him a shot if he sucks we're packing" said the guitarist as everyone nodded.

Naruto went over to the piano/keyboard and sat on the stool. He took a deep breath as Yamatora went to the side of him and slept.

**Fireflies by Owl City**

_You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_  
_Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_And leave tear drops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and_  
_Stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns, slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_  
_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sack-hop beneath my bed_  
_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_  
_(Thread, thread...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns, slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_  
_(Ha-ha)_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_(Said farewell)_  
_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_  
_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

The band started to play with Naruto.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns, slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_(When I fall asleep)_  
_[x2]_

The band and Naruto continued playing ignoring the group of people watching the performance.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns, slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

The crowd was going wild and insane at the performance and Naruto and band gived them a bow of gratitude.

"Yo Naru that was cool" said the drummer

"Thanks"

The guys were about to leave stage when a guy came in. The man appeared to be around thirty and was wearing a suit with the company logo on the breast pocket.

"Hello you younglings I'm here to rate you and to say the least you were amazing" the band was about to cheer till he interupted.

"Now I need you guys to play one more song and then tommorow I'll give you the news." The band nodded as Naruto grabbed an extra guitar.

**Lost Prophets-Rooftops**

_When our time is up_  
_When our lives are done_  
_Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make our mark this time?_  
_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

_All the love I've met_  
_I have no regrets_  
_If it all ends now_  
_I'm set_

_Will we make our mark this time?_  
_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops, wait until the bomb drops_  
_This is all we got now, scream until your heart stops_  
_Never gonna regret, watching every sunset_  
_Listen to your heart beat, all the love that we felt_

_Standing on the rooftops, wait until the bomb drops_  
_This is all we got now, scream until your heart stops_  
_Never gonna regret, watching every sunset_  
_Listen to your heart beat, all the love that we felt_

_Scream your heart out_  
_Scream your heart out_  
_Scream your heart out_  
_Scream your... _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_  
_This is all we got now everybody scream your..._

Once more the crowd went wild and this time Haku and Kin were in on the show and were surprised. They both knew Naruto was a expert musician and great manager but to see him perform in public was a rare sight. They both had tears in their eyes seeing their love happy with his new friends.

_Naruto-kun you are the most surprising person in the nations._

_Wow Naruto I think you're finally becoming happy._

Thought Haku and Kin respectively.

While they were still thinking on their love Naruto and the band were talking to the critic.

"Now that was amazing, I can see the talent and passion you guys have. Forget tommorow I decided to have guys sign in as Rocque Records new band!" The critc waited for the reaction he would get and smiled.

"HELL YES!" The guys cried out as they started to jump and do victory dances. The critic decided to say one last thing before he leave.

"Now that we got this situation sorted out I got an annoucement to make. You guys are still in school so I come by Fridays and check on you guys so bye-bye"

After the man left everyone huddled up and sat down in a circle.

"Now it's effictional Naruto you are our lead voacals" Naruto smiled and got up but before he left he asked the dudes something.

"Um. . what do we call ourselves?" The band smiled and got up as well.

"We call ourselves the Tempest Bomb Evilution" Naruto nodded and walked away Yamatora following suit.

Naruto was on the path to home till he felt a presence behind him. But before he could turn and look at the stalker he got tackled to the ground. Naruto was about to push the person off of him till he saw a strand of black hair.. wait black hair?

He looked down it and found Kin crying into his chest. He blinked and was about to sooth her till she spoke.

"Naruto I glad you can have a new life" Naruto smiled and brought Kin into his lap, after a miniutes of crying Kin was snuggling against him. Naruto was about to carry her till she grabbed his face. She looked deep into his eyes and smirked at his blushing. Kin kissed him fully, making Naruto's eyes widen. Kin pulled back and smirk at her handy work seeing Naruto still blushing and gabbling.

She giggled and was just about to wake him out of it till Haku came out of no where and kissed Naruto in front of her. Kin glared at the ice maiden and was about to clobber her till Yamatora tackled Haku making her go on top of Kin. Both dark haired beauties blush at the position they were in. Haku was in Kin's lap and Kin legs were parted, they were close, close enough that the smallest touch would make they breasts rub against each other.

Naruto seeing this had one thing to say:"This is fucking unbelievable"

**Hello people of fanfiction and others hope you liked the chapter next one will be Hinata and the others making there move so hope the best and read about it. The band name is the one me and my friend use on Rock Band 2 on PS3, we call ourselves the Tempest Bomb Evilution so hope to rock with ya guys soon.**

**Bad news I sprained my ankle while playing basketball yesterday so I can't write till like Sunday so please be patient and I'll make a lemon special for you guys so this rock star online is offline later dudes! **


	5. The Leash is Finally Gone

****

**Hello everyone hope you like this new chapter of mine.**

**I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be cooler and smarter. Also I don't own the songs just love listening to 'em**.

**In case you guys are wondering here's the band line up:**

**Lead Vocals, Keyboards, other various instruments- Naruto Uzumaki ,Rock attidude**

**Lead Guitar- Ichigo Kurosaki (from Bleach) ,Goth attitude**

**Bass Guitar- Tsukune Aono (from Rosario+Vampire) ,Punk attidude **

**Drums- Sena Kobayakawa (from Eyeshield 21), Metal attidude**

*Main* back up guys. Close friends of the people listed above who play with the band when one member is absent for some reason.

Lead Vocals, Keyboards other instruments- ?

Lead Guitar- ?

Bass Guitar- ?

Drums- ?

There will be poll in a few days so please chose a charecter from a anime and chose which instrument you want him/her to play also include a playing style to that charecter like rock band (punk, metal, goth,rock,etc).

Thank you follow writers and critics for reading what was above and enjoy this kick ass story of my while I watch Chuck Norris and maybe do a little Tae Kwon Do. .ROUNDHOUSE!

Sorry if that part is weird enjoy!

* * *

Naruto woke up during the middle of the night. He woke up because he had to use the bathroom, he curse himself for having to much soda during the end of his first concert. Yamatora was asleep in his bed so he didn't wake her and went on ahead. After a few steps in the dark hallway Naruto felt a door which he guess was the bathroom. He quietly opened and closed the door and turned on the lights revealing that he right, it was the bathroom.

He walked up to the toilet and unzipped his pants bringing out his thingy. .

After about two minutes Naruto washed his hands and got out of the bathroom. He stopped midway and decided to go the living room, he didn't want Yamatora to overhear his buisness . He plopped himself on the couch and cut his hand drawing a little. He made a few hand seals and slamed his right hand on the table making a puff of white smoke with red hazy aura. It only took a second for the smoke to dissapear revealing Kyuubi in her sexy glory.

Kyuubi yawned a bit before rubbing her pretty green eyes. Naruto waited patiently for Kyuubi to wake up and turned on the tv.

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto and sat at his lap making him blush.

"Well something you need Naru-kun?" Her grin was devious yet playful but Naruto stayed strong.

"Yes I need to ask you something" Kyuu frowned a bit at his serious voice but replied.

"What is it Kit?" Naruto wrapped his arms Kyuubi's body pulling her towards him. Kyuubi blinked at this, Naruto never holdeded this close her unless he was sad, happy, or something very serious was troubling him, and with the situation now it was properly the last one.

Naruto put his mouth near her ear and started the conversation.

"Kyuubi how much do you trust me?" Said vixen raised a eyebrow.

"I trust you very much, enough to trust you with my live." She mumbled as she looked him in the eyes. Naruto tighted his hold on her as he sighed.

"Kyuubi I found a way to seperate us from the seal but still keep us connected to each other" Kyuubi widen her eyes from shock at his claim and put her head on his shoulder. If Naruto could seperate them from the seal, at least a little then she could live like a normal girl again. She could eat all her favorite foods, she could go to school, and finally she could love someone and have a family. Naruto felt her body shiver and whispered soothing words to her making her tears soaked his shirt.

"Kyuubi it's your choice I'll go with whatever you say" Kyuubi stopped shaking and looked himin the eyes with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Thank you Naruto I..I don't know what to say" Naruto smiled at her softly and put a hand in her silky smooth hair playing with it. Kyuubi snuggled her nose to Naruto's neck and sigh in contempt. Kyuubi was a nineteen years old and never found a lover. Demons would look at her with lust or respect but never Naruto. He would look at her with a familar gaze that made her heart pumped at insane levels. He was always nice to her and called her chan something someone, not even her father called her.

Kyuubi smiled slighly, she knew she loved Naruto and gladly took the chance now to have him. Naruto looked down at the vixen with a innocent naive look despite looking a little impassive.

"Kyuubi why are you looking at me like that?" Kyuubi smirk at Naruto cutely and laid her head on his shoulder moving her mouth to his ear puring.

"Naru-kun how bout a reward for freeing me from the seal?" Naruto gulped at the closeness the vixen had on him and replied with a nervous voice like Hinata.

"Wh-what is it?"

Kyuubi's grin was now predictory and crashed her lips onto his in a hot tongue filled kiss. Naruto gasped was muted in the air as Kyuubi kissed him deeply. Naruto wanted to pray the vixen off of him but couldn't and slowly found himself kissing back.

Kyuubi openen one eye and smirked as Naruto's hand started to grapped her ass firmly making her shiver in excitement. Kyuubi pulled back panting for air but didn't have much time as Naruto sucked her neck licking her sensitive spot slowly. She threw her head back and grabbed the back of head begging for more as she wrapped her legs around his waist holding him closer. This time Naruto pulled back and held Kyuubi close.

"Kyuu-chan"

She looked at him and replied, "Nani?"

Naruto carried her bridal style and walked back into his room, Kyuubi staying silent the whole trip. Once in his room Naruto put Kyuubi in his secret room and laid her on the bed. Kyuubi looked up and yawned before she smiled at Naruto.

"Goodnight Naruto" She mumbled as she fall asleep. Naruto covered her up and laid out some clothes for her to wear tomorrow, he had band practice andd studying to do. Naruto looked at Kyuubi's cute face and kissed her on the forehead before quietly saying.

"Goodnight Kyuubi and I love you" and with that Naruto went closed the door and hopped into bed not waking Yamatora at all.

Morning came by fast and Naruto was in the kitchen making breakfast. Zabuza was still asleep and the girls were about to wake up in a few hours. Naruto checked the clock it was 5:00 am. He sighed as he put breakfast on the table and called Yamatora in. He made a simple meal which consisted of scrambled eggs, rice, bacon, toast, and milk and juice. For Yamatora it was toast, milk, and catfood. When the two were done Naruto put a note on the fridge and walked out the door with Yamatora by his side as always.

Naruto was looking up at the sky with a calm relaxed mood. It was still dark, the clouds were flying slowly and the sun was barely up making it one of Naruto's favorite scene of mother nature to look at. He was currently riding his skateboard to the practice spot he and the guys had to jam at. Naruto was thinking of the songs he wrote and smiled.

When Sarutobi was alive the old man took the young boy to see a concert. When the young Naruto saw the band playing he wanted to play like them and hear the crowd praise him. After the show Naruto begged Sarutobi to give his music lessons and the old man agreed thinking music would help Naruto bare the hatred of the Konoha better. Naruto started out with singing first and when Sarutobi heard him he was surprised.

Normally when you hear a child sing you're thinking the kid would sound horrible but Sarutobi actually thought Naruto was pretty good. The old thought Naruto was a great vocalist and praised him greatly for that. After two years of intense training at the age of seven Naruto have the best singing voice in Konoha in his age group. When Naruto was done with vocals, he switched to guitar(both acoustic and electric), then bass, drums, flute, violin, and several others. Of course Naruto had to know how to write lyrics and other stuff for songs so had Sarutobi to thanked for that.

After the old man's funeral when everyone dissipeared from the grave site at the memerial stone Naruto played Sarutobi a song. It was a surprised to the old man for being a grandfather to him and played a album of ten sings to him with tears in his eyes.

Naruto sighed after the sad yet happy song at the end he scound have sworn he saw Hiruzen smiling at him while claping his hands asking for a encore. Naruto played one more song. the first one he wrote making Sarutobi's leave the world happy.

Naruto shook his head he would have to pay a visit to Sarutobi's grave in a while and while he was thinking that he crashed into a wall. Naruto shook his head and looked around to see who made him fall and gasped hearing growling. Yamatora stood by her master's side and growled ready to fight. The beast jumped of the bushes and howled into the dark sky.

Naruto was smirking at the beastin front of him. It was a wolf and it looked like it was pretty strong. Black fur as dark as the sky above, amber eyes as the color of stones, fangs that shiny enough to reflect his own image, and the spirit of something that wanted to kill. Naruto pulled out his Beastdex and scanned the wolf.

**Mika(newmoon)- A type of wolf found in the forests of the the dark lands known for being one of the few wolves who don't have packs. This wolves are skilled in using poisen, lightning, fire, and several other elemental attacks in the hellish dark lands as such these wolves earned the nickname the Hunters of the Night.**

"Hunters of the night huh?" Naruto looked at the wolf and could tell it was male. Naruto looked at Yamatora and nodded.

The wolve fired a bolt of lightning at Yamatora but the tiger jumped out of the attack.

"Yamatora use Ice spikes" The white version of Tora stomped on the ground releashing several spears of ice erupting from the ground. The wolf quickly shot a ball of fire at the icy spears and hide in the mist thinking it was safe for now. Naruto looked at Yamatora seeing no injuries he looked into the mist. He and Yamatora last week found out the tiger have a great use of skill in ice moves and decided that Yamatora's dominate element was ice. Interesting to know was that Yamatora could changed the color of her fur to white to red in blink of an eye.

When her fur is red Yamatora can use lave, fire, earth, and steel attacks. In the white fur she was wearing now Yamatora can use ice, water,wind, and lighting attacks. Naruto called out to Yamatora he had to finish this match soon or he'll be late for band practice.

"Yamatora no time to screw around finish this with Aurora Blast" Yamatora glowed like the colors of the rainbow and fired a concentrated beam of chilly light at the mist. The attack shine all over the district hitting the wolf everywhere. Naruto seeing his chance shot a scroll at the wolf. The thing glowed and trapped the wolf and Naruto put it in his guitar case and looked at his watch.

"Shit 5:20 lets go girl" Naruto took out his board and rode again with intent on making it on time.

The guys were checking their instruments and equipment finding them to be perfect. Ichigo had enough and shouted to the empty sky.

"Damn it! Where is he!" Just when Ichigo was about to throw a something Naruto arrrived.

"Sorry that I'm late got distracted by a wild animal" everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"Enough talking let's rock" the guys nodded and went to the spot.

Naruto grabbed the mic and took a deep breath.

"1 2 3" Started Ryoma. .

_Saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo wokoete_  
_Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho e_  
_Flyaway_  
_(Mukai kaze datte deka I kabe datte oikaze matotte_  
_Mezasu basho e)_  
_Kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

_I held your hand 'cuz you said_  
_Take you to the shining place from a maze_

_Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka_  
_Kute mitsu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute_  
_Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida_  
_Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridori no hana wo sakashiteku_

_Tsuyo ga ri no naifu wo furimawashite_  
_Kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de saken deta_

_Saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo wokoete_  
_Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho e_  
_Flyaway_  
_(Mukai kaze datte deka I kabe datte oikaze matotte_  
_Mezasu basho e)_  
_Kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

_Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi wa azayaka ni saite_  
_It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau_  
_Tomoru koto naku sekai wa mawaru fuukei_  
_My clock has begun to work again_  
_Kimi ga sotto te te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naku e_

_Itsuwari no nai ashita mitsuketakute_  
_Zenryoku de habataite_  
_Kagayaku kimi no moto e_

_Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_  
_Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni_  
_Flyaway_  
_(Mukai kaze datte deka I kabe datte oikaze matotte_  
_Mezasu basho e)_  
_Boku ga soba iru kara_

_Tsuyo ga ri no naifu wo furimawashite_  
_Kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de saken deta_

(Second Song)

_aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo_

_tsunaide datte wo hanashi tanda I KNOW wakatteru_  
_mukuchi na HOME de_

_I'M nante tsuyogaru CAN YOU FEEL ME_  
_imada ni YOU'RE MY kokoro iyasu DIVA_  
_BUT I CAN'T SAY THIS WORD aitai na_  
_I WANNA toki wo REWIND RIGHT NOW_

_aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo sakebitai no ni_  
_mou YOU AND I ienai_  
_iji wo hattemo tsukamenai ano goro wa ude no naka ni ita no ni_  
_kimi wa mou inai_

_BABY COME BACK TO HERE FOR ME_  
_sou to nari ni I WANNA SAY IT_  
_YOU AND I otagai ienai aenai_  
_ano toki kara sunao ni narenai mahou ga tokenai_  
_I WANNA USE THE SANDS OF TIME kimi no soba ni itai_

_aishiterutte sakende mita kedo kimi no moto ni wa todokanai yo_  
_nakanai de kureyo tsuraku naru kara_  
_mune no oku ni omoi wo toji kometa_  
_kimi wa mou inai_

_HEY MY GIRL dareka no mono ni naru nara_  
_isso kiete hoshii to negau kokoro no naka_  
_imada omoide FLASHBACK_  
_ano toki ano basho de deawa na kereba_

_aishiterutte sakende mita kedo_  
_kimi no moto ni wa todoka nai yo_  
_nakanai de kureyo tsuraku naru kara_  
_mune no oku ni omoi wo toji kometa_  
_aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo sakebitai no ni_  
_mou YOU AND I ienai_  
_iji wo hattemo tsukamenai_  
_ano goro wa ude no naka ni Back-On_

Everyone stopped playing and took a break for a few hours. Naruto went outside and simply closed his eyes as the wind blew past him making him relaxed. As he was enjoying the melody of the wind he heard a ringing sound from his pocket. It read Zabuza's name and his number under it. Naruto pressed the button and held the device in his ear.

" Hey Zabuza" Naruto said as the conversation started.

"Hey brat I'm at work and things are going to be busy so I won't be back till way later so don't wait for me ok?" Naruto opened his eyes as he watched the clouds.

"Okay"

"Good and got a call from your school they said something about club what are you and the girls gonna do"

Naruto frowned as he was thinking. Next week was club week, the week where all students had to join a club for at least half the semester or year even. Naruto knew that Kin was going to join the music club most likely choir or band. Haku would probably join the drama club or something and Naruto? He thinking between the sports or music clubs.

He lightly shook his head and resume the talk on the phone.

"Don't worry Zabuza me and the girls will a club to enjoy so relax"

"Heh whatever just make sure you guys join a club or will I fuck you up" Naruto sweated a bit at that threat.

"Yeah"

"Good later GAH! Inuga That's not the right way to hold a sword why I gotta-" Naruto pressed the off button and put his phone away when he heard something again. He looked down and smirked. It was Haku and she looked like she was lookiing for something or someone. Naruto jumped over the ledge and silently walked behind her trying to surprise the his fellow teen. When Haku was still looking at the road before them so he took his chance.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hold her close making her gasp.

"Nani?" She quieltly gasped as Naruto holded her.

"Ohaiyo Haku-chan"

Naruto Haku relax and holded her more. Luckily for them in the mornings little people were in the district so they could do this without the worry of people looking at them.

"Naruto-kun" Haku mumbled with a blush as she felt Naruto's body against her back. She could feel his abs pressed against her back and his warmth surrounding her almost made her go insane. She shook her head lightly and turned around having Naruto look at her.

Naruto smiled and put a hand on Haku's cheek.

"Haku-chan let's go get something to eat I don't have practice for a while" Haku blushed as Naruto was still touching her and nodded as they walked down the street. As they were walking down the street hand in hand Kin saw them and scowled.

_'Damn you Haku Naruto-kun is mine!'_ The raven haired thought as she followed her friends silently.

**Hoped you guys like this chapter tell what you think of it and I do requests if you ask for one. Next chapter is Haku and Kin doing a singing contests for Nauto's heart so hope you guys are waiting to read that. Sorry for the wait I felt really lazy and bored so I didn't update sorry!**

**The songs in this chapter were Flyaway and Sands of Time by Back-on my favorite Japanese band so you found the English lyrics online and enjoy them.**

**Also please tell me a few girl songs that Kin and Haku will song(like Hannah Montana or Taylor Swift of even the Lady Gaga) I need help with that so review the song and artist and I'll think about it.**

**Thank you for your time for reading my fanfic please REVIEW!**


	6. Author's note, I'm back!

**Well I got news for you people. I decided to focus most of my intention on this fanfic.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm back and ready to rock again.**

**Before I forget just a for things everyone should know when I get back to work.**

**1. The story will be updated at least twice or once a month, because I school and need to prepare for my final exams.**

**2. I have to save my money(To buy a new guitar since my old one is too small) and find a job to do for the summer.**

**3. I have no choice to join my friend's soccer team and attend regulary.**

**And finally 4. I have to join two bands and make my own making three so my schedule is pretty packed.**

**So please be patient and I'll try work as fast as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


End file.
